Uma Luz na Escuridão
by Gwenhwyfair
Summary: Ela apareceu quando ele estava quase desistindo, porque todos os seus caminhos estavam atrofiando e as únicas coisas que o sustentavam eram os seus sonhos. SasuHina, shippuden.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sinopse**: Ela apareceu quando ele estava quase desistindo, porque todos os seus caminhos estavam atrofiando e as únicas coisas que o sustentavam eram os seus sonhos. SasuHina, shippuden.

* * *

Uma Luz na Escuridão

Gwenhwyfair

* * *

_Pi_. _Pi_. _Pi_. _Pi_. _Pi_.

"Pressão 128 por 64."

A kunoichi médica assentiu sem tirar os olhos esmeralda do paciente. A janela no fundo do quarto mostrava que já era noite: madrugada na verdade.

"Agora nós vamos limpar essa área" disse Sakura "Segure isso aqui para mim."

A outra médica segurou a pinça metálica, que puxava os tecidos para o lado. Pelo buraco aberto através da carne, dos músculos e dos vasos sanguíneos, podia-se enxergar a massa cinzenta, deslizando sobre o liquido transparente e com sangue do cérebro.

Sakura colocou cuidadosamente a gaze, tomando o cuidado para não tocar na massa cinzenta fragilizada. Retirou com uma pinça e concentrou chackra nas mãos.

"Agora a fixação da sutura coronal posterior."

A médica encaixou a peça milimetricamente enquanto seu chackra trabalhava nas extremidades, reconstruindo uma cadeia de vasos sanguíneos e muco que iria permitir a mobilidade da sutura.

"Perfeito, Sakura-san", disse uma das médicas com admiração. "está ficando perfeito."

"Ainda é muito cedo para comemorar", disse Sakura sombriamente. "O canal óptico pode ter sido danificado. Infelizmente não temos como saber."

A sala de cirurgia voltou a mergulhar no silêncio e a cirurgia prosseguiu para o fim. A cabeça raspada do paciente foi enfaixada e Sakura saiu para tirar a roupa cirúrgica ensangüentada e logo em seguida voltou para o quarto.

Seu paciente dormia pacificamente, e uma médica nin estava conferindo o soro e coletando os dados em uma prancheta.

"Ah, Sakura-sama", disse a garota, "Parabéns pela cirurgia".

"Como ele está?"

"Está bem, a pressão está estável".

Sakura suspirou cansada, "Ótimo".

"Ah, Sakura-sama?", perguntou a kunoichi, parecendo um pouco incomodada.

Sakura torceu uma sobrancelha "Sim?"

"Você acha... que ele pode ficar cego?", ela perguntou hesitante.

Sakura olhou para o rapaz pálido, estirado na cama com a cabeça enfaixada, e lambeu os lábios.

"Não há como saber, tudo depende da recuperação dele".

A garota suspirou, olhando angustiada para a figura dele "Eu espero que ele se recupere... seria realmente uma _pena_."

Sakura olhou para o seu paciente de novo e suspirou. Não seria somente uma pena; seria uma verdadeira catástrofe se Hyuuga Neji perdesse a visão.

* * *

**Uma Luz na Escuridão**

* * *

Naruto não costumava sentir medo.

Pelo menos não costumava admitir sentir medo. Ele aprendeu duro durante sua vida a esconder o medo em algum lugar na sua mente, simplesmente porque pessoas como ele não podiam se permitir sentir medo de alguma coisa. Ele vira desde pequeno os olhares de repulsa e ódio de todas as pessoas a sua volta, mas também percebeu, depois de algum tempo, que tudo o que eles sentiam dele era na verdade o medo. Medo da coisa presa dentro dele. E o medo gerou o ódio, o amargor e a solidão. Não, ele não gostava de sentir medo. Mas agora ele tinha de admitir que estava apavorado.

Ele sabia pelas ondas de choque que percorriam o seu corpo, adrenalina correndo em suas veias, o que o fazia correr numa velocidade incrível. Ele tinha que diminuir o passo toda a vez que isso acontecia e acabava deixando Kakashi e Sai para trás.

Os três estavam correndo pelas ruas escuras da madrugada em Konoha, pulando de telhado em telhado, seus vultos sendo apenas um borrão escuro contra o céu cheio de nuvens. Aquela era uma noite escura. Uma noite perfeita para um ataque.

Ao longe podiam ver os contornos escuros dos prédios no complexo Hyuuga, mergulhado na escuridão e na quietude da madrugada. Os três shinobis estacaram em frente ao portão principal, adrenalina voltando a correr com mais intensidade em suas veias: o selamento do chackra do portão Hyuuga estava partido e o pátio sombrio do complexo podia ser visto de fora.

Kakashi executou uma série de posições com as mãos e ouviu-se um "pop" no ar, seguido de uma bola de fumaça. Pakkun lançou um olhar interrogativo para seu mestre.

"Pakkun", disse Kakashi, "fareje o que há aí dentro".

Pakkun assentiu, indo até o portão e colocando a cabeça para dentro, erguendo o focinho e cheirando o ar. Então virou a cara para eles.

"Hmm, há um forte cheiro de metal no ar", disse o cão com sua voz profunda. "cheiro de lavanda... e muito sangue".

_Sangue_.

Naruto sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Se Pakkun havia farejado sangue, era bem possível que houvesse mais de um ferido, para não pensar na pior possibilidade. Subitamente, a imagem de Neji Hyuuga, pingando sangue na sala da Hokage, apareceu na sua mente e ele sentiu uma onda escaldante de ódio. Quem quer que tivesse atacado Neji e seu clã iria pagar caro por aquilo.

Então, quase como se fosse natural, a imagem de uma garota gentil de olhos lavanda e cabelos índigo veio a sua mente, e Naruto arregalou os olhos. "Puta merda, a Hinata está aí dentro". Sem ao menos olhar para os outros, ele se aproximou furtivamente do portão e esgueirou seu corpo para dentro do complexo. Naruto ignorou a advertência na voz do sensei atrás de si e continuou avançando em passos ninjas.

O pátio era grande e nu na escuridão, mas isso não impediu Naruto de seguir em frente. Estava tudo deserto. Em frente, um arco de madeira entre dois prédios inaugurava a entrada da extensa vila Hyuuga, que estava mergulhada no breu. Naruto passou pelo arco de entrada, andando cautelosamente, forçando a vista para tentar distinguir algo. Seus passos faziam um barulho pegajoso no chão de terra e imediatamente um forte cheiro de ferro invadiu suas narinas. Naruto franziu o nariz e avançou mais.

"Pare, Naruto", a voz de Kakashi se fez ouvir em algum ponto atrás dele, soando áspera e rude.

"Por quê?"

"Porque senão você vai pisar neles".

Naruto deu um pulo para trás com uma exclamação. No chão aos seus pés estava estendida a sombra comprida de um corpo. Um líquido mais escuro que a terra saía do corpo e serpenteava até eles, como uma horrível serpente. O sangue no escuro parecia pixe.

"Por Kami", disse Naruto, olhando assombrado.

Quando mais seus olhos se acostumavam com a escuridão, mais ele podia ver: silhuetas de corpos, vários corpos, dezenas deles estendidos no chão, marcando um caminho macabro até uma grande construção vista a uns bons cem metros dali.

"Sai, avise a Hokage sobre a situação. Precisamos do maior numero de ninjas médicos possíveis", ordenou Kakashi rapidamente.

"Hai", disse Sai, sumindo com um "pof" de fumaça.

Kakashi voltou-se para Pakku, que permanecia com as orelhas em pé, alerta. O niken olhou para Kakashi, seus grandes globos inteligentes encarando o mestre.

"Vá", disse Kakashi simplesmente, "você sabe o que fazer daqui".

Pakkun fez um barulhinho com a garganta e também sumiu na escuridão. Kakashi então se aproximou do ninja loiro, que tinha o nariz escondido pelo antebraço.

"Eles... mataram até mesmo crianças", disse com uma voz trêmula, "Isso é nojento..."

Kakashi se abaixou para a pequena figura deitada no meio de tantos corpos adultos. A criança havia morrido de olhos bem abertos, provavelmente encarando o rosto do seu assassino. Olhos estes que agora estavam completamente destruídos: a criança deveria ser da casa secundária. Sangue escorria em abundância dos seus olhos e da barriga, onde a kunai havia aberto um grande rasgo. Parte dos intestinos podia ser notada. O ninja copiador estendeu a mão e fechou delicadamente as pálpebras da criança, em sinal de respeito. Em seguida, ele se virou para Naruto.

"Vamos, Naruto. Temos que continuar."

Naruto apenas assentiu com a mandíbula travada em um forte aperto. Eles recomeçaram a andar com cautela, kunais em punho, olhando de um lado para o outro, buscando entre os cadáveres alguma movimentação estranha. Nada.

"Quem você acha que é o responsável?", perguntou Naruto em voz baixa.

"Alguém que não se importou em matar tantas pessoas para atingir seu objetivo."

Eles se aproximaram da maior construção ali. A casa do ramo principal era semelhante a um palacete e estaria completamente escura se não fosse uma pequena chama ardendo na sala de entrada. A porta estava aberta, de modo que eles puderam enxergar várias silhuetas sombrias se movimentando.

Naruto tomou a dianteira novamente, num impulso.

"Sobreviventes!" berrou, correndo em direção a porta.

"Naruto, não!", alertou Kakashi, tentando alcançar o aluno, mas já era tarde.

Assim que Naruto pisou no primeiro degrau, um ninja surgiu da escuridão jogando kunais e shurikens. Naruto desviou no ultimo segundo, mas sentiu uma ardência na bochecha. Deu dois mortais para trás e três ninjas apareceram.

"Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto", disse Naruto em posição de defesa.

"E eu sou Hatake Kakashi" disse Kakashi, andando calmamente para perto dos três Hyuugas "Viemos a mando da Hokage".

"Eu sei quem vocês são", disse um dos três ninjas, "Nós vamos acompanhá-los até Hiashi-sama".

"Por favor, nos acompanhem", disse o outro Hyuuga com a voz mais macia.

Os três ninjas os escoltaram até entrarem na casa principal. Havia guardas para todos os lados, homens e mulheres de cabelos compridos e lisos. A única coisa que brilhava sob a luz do archote eram os pares de olhos azul gelo, fixos nos dois shinobis ali. Kakashi e Naruto foram levados até um corredor sem luz, onde no final havia uma porta fechada.

Kakashi levantou um punho, mas antes que pudesse bater, uma voz áspera ordenou "Entre".

Entraram. Naruto parou do lado de Kakashi e ambos olharam em volta. A sala do Conselho Hyuuga era muito grande, enorme. Parecia um teatro, o chão descia em escadinhas até o centro da sala, onde bem lá no meio ficava a mesa do líder sob um foco de luz. As mesas do conselho ficavam dispostas em volta da mesa do líder, como se fosse um leque aberto.

O pai de Hinata fez um gesto para eles – Estes são Hatake Kakashi e Uzumaki Naruto, eles vieram representar a Hokage Tsunade. Aproximem-se.

"Em nome de Konoha, a Hokage manda seus sentimentos e oferece todo o apoio possível de Konoha", Kakashi recitou.

Um dos anciões bufou ao ouvir aquelas palavras e disse "É o mínimo, depois dessa vergonhosa demonstração de incompetência da guarda de Konoha".

"A guarda ANBU também foi morta", argumentou outro ancião.

"É um insulto ao clã!", disparou uma anciã e vários sussurros explodiram pela sala.

"Uma coisa como essa jamais aconteceu nesse clã!"

De repente, o tom de voz cresceu até o estágio dos gritos. Todos do conselho começaram a vociferar suas opiniões, dedos em riste e já em pé, iniciando uma barulheira dos infernos. Naruto captou mais de uma vez palavras como "incompetente", "confiança" e "guerra".

"Acalmem-se", ordenou Hiashi firmemente. Os anciões resmungaram, mas se sentaram de volta a seus lugares.

"A situação é mais grave", informou o líder a Kakashi. "como Neji está?"

"Vivo", respondeu Kakashi. "Haruno Sakura está se encarregando da sua recuperação."

"Uma garotinha que mal saiu das fraldas, de uma família sem tradição nenhuma", disparou um dos anciões em sua indignação e obteve sussurros de concordância.

"Para a sua informação", disse Naruto com um desprezo impressionante em sua voz "Sakura é a melhor nin médica de toda a Konoha e quase rivaliza o talento da nossa Hokage, que como os senhores sabem, foi uma nin médica lendária."

O silêncio seguiu suas palavras.

"Mas não é isso que está em discussão", voltou a falar Hiashi, com a voz tensa, "Diante dos fatos, o Clã Hyuuga exige de Konoha todos os shinobis disponíveis para a missão de resgate."

"Resgate?", perguntou Kakashi.

"Hinata foi seqüestrada".

* * *

******Uma Luz na Escuridão**

* * *

"Entendo", disse Tsunade. "Hyuuga Neji deve receber o melhor tratamento Shizune, certifique-se de que tudo corra da melhor forma possível".

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!", concordou Shizune, saindo da sala apressadamente.

Assim que a porta foi fechada, Sakura torceu as mãos, "Espero que ele não fique realmente cego".

"Seria uma tragédia tanto para o clã quanto para nós, perder olhos como os dele", concordou Tsunade.

"O que você acha, Tsunade-sensei?"

A Hokage entrelaçou os dedos e apoiou o queixo nas mãos, pensativa. "Em condições normais, quase sempre as pessoas ficam cegas. O esmagamento do osso óptico danifica a cadeia de neurônios responsáveis pelo impulso nervoso. Os olhos continuam a enxergar, mas o cérebro não consegue mais captar as imagens que eles formam.

Sakura assentiu em entendimento.

"Entretanto, Neji é um Hyuuga", continuou Tsunade. "E como todo os que herdam um doujutsu, a cadeia de nervos ópticos dele é ligeiramente diferente das dos olhos normais, por causa do grande fluxo de chackra naquela área. Além disso, não sabemos como o byakugan dele vai reagir a esse trauma, não temos registros de nada parecido que já aconteceu antes".

"Então tudo o que resta é esperar", disse Sakura. "Só não sei como ele vai reagir quando acordar e perceber que não pode enxergar".

"Você deve enfaixar os olhos dele", Tsunade mandou. "eles não devem receber iluminação intensa, nem trabalhar muito por enquanto. O byakugan está totalmente fora de questão".

Sakura assentiu novamente e uma batida na porta interrompeu a conversa. A porta se abriu e um ninja da guarda entrou.

"Hokage-sama, o ANBU Sai trás notícias do clã Hyuuga".

"Mande-o entrar", disse Tsunade.

Segundos depois, um rapaz alto e magro entrava na sala. Cabelos perfeitamente alinhados emoldurando o rosto pálido e olhos escuros e frios, o ninja chamado Sai esquadrinhou o ambiente e seus olhos reconheceram a figura de Sakura ali, antes dele se ajoelhar numa reverência.

"Relatório", ordenou Tsunade.

"Os agressores quebraram a barreira de chackra que fechava o portão", começou Sai, num tom de voz sem emoções. "quando entramos, o chão estava coalhado de Hyuugas mortos, o que demonstra que os atacantes tinham um alvo pré-determinado. Também a habilidade furtiva dos agressores pressupõe um prévio conhecimento das atividades não só do clã, como da cidade também".

"Sobreviventes?"

"Provavelmente existem, mas não fiquei muito tempo para ver. Havia muitos corpos".

Tsunade deu um aceno de reconhecimento com a cabeça e chamou, "Sakura!"

"Hai!" a Kunoichi virou a íris verde viva para a Hokage.

"Você e Sai vão alertar os chunnins que não estiverem em missão para comparecer imediatamente ao meu escritório."

"Hai", fizeram ambos ao mesmo tempo.

"Agora vão! Rápido!"

Sai segurou a mão de Sakura e fez alguns selos com a outra, fazendo ambos sumirem num "pof" de fumaça branca. Tsunade então suspirou, esfregando as têmporas. Aquilo seria terrível, principalmente diante do Conselho. Os atacantes aparentemente não tiveram problemas em se infiltrar durante a troca de turnos dos ANBU. Enganar a elite ninja de Konoha era impensável. Nem mesmo quando a Akatsuki era completa, eles conseguiram tal façanha. Havia alguma coisa de errado ali, Tsunade sabia. Aquilo estava cheirando a traição.

"Hokage-sama" chamou uma voz da porta e Tsunade abriu os olhos.

"Entre, coelho"

O ANBU com a máscara de coelho entrou e se ajoelhou em frente a Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, já sabemos por onde eles conseguiram entrar"

"Relatório" pediu Tsunade.

"Nós passamos a averiguar todos os postos de guarda e descobrimos que uma das equipes foi totalmente exterminada. Eles cobriam justamente a área próxima ao complexo do clã Hyuuga"

"Uma equipe totalmente exterminada?", repetiu Tsunade, surpresa.

"Foram mortos rapidamente, com um corte limpo no pescoço", coelho continuou, "As barreiras também estavam intactas, e não há sinais de luta, nem de alguma prova. Foi um trabalho extremamente rápido e preciso"

"Organize a defesa para dentro dos muros, quero todos os ninjas de pé", Tsunade disse firmemente.

O ANBU com a máscara de coelho se inclinou "Hai, Hokage-sama"

* * *

******Uma Luz na Escuridão**

* * *

O local era uma mistura de caverna subterrânea e laboratório de pesquisa, um ambiente úmido e escuro que exalava o cheiro adocicado das plantas em decomposição. Havia apenas um foco de luz que pairava acima de uma maca branca, típica de hospitais, onde deitada havia uma garota.

A garota estava de olhos fechados, desmaiada e seus cabelos de uma incomum cor de índigo estavam espalhados em volta de si, algumas mexas de cabelo macio pendendo da maca. Acima da garota, dois homens a contemplavam.

"Bem, bem, até que foi fácil", cantarolou um deles, de cabelos brancos e amarrados na nuca.

"Sasuke fez um bom trabalho os distraindo" respondeu o outro, de cabelos muito negros e compridos.

"Onde ele está?"

"Descansando agora. Sua visão ainda está ruim."

"E só tende a piorar, se não agirmos rápido"

Ambos observaram por um momento a respiração tranqüila da garota na maca.

"Não temos mais tempo a perder", voltou a falar o homem de cabelos brancos. "Começarei imediatamente com os testes".

"E se a menina não servir, Kabuto?", perguntou o outro.

Kabuto deu de ombros e respondeu, "Então pegaremos a irmã dela. Apesar da menina ser mais nova que essa, já não é mais uma criança".

O outro lançou um olhar indiferente para Kabuto e não disse nada. Kabuto então puxou o lençol branco que cobria a garota e, sem emoção alguma no seu rosto, começou a tirar o casaco que ela usava.

"O que está fazendo?", perguntou o ninja de cabelos escuros.

"Eu vou examiná-la", disse Kabuto, segurando a garota pela cintura, erguendo seu corpo frágil para deslizar o casaco para fora. Ele jogou a peça de roupa para o lado, no chão e deslizou ambas as mãos por baixo da blusa da garota. Começou a subi-la, expondo a pele macia do estômago perfeitamente liso. Em seguida, parou de repente e virou-se para o outro homem ali, que havia ficado parado quieto.

Era efeito da luz ou Kabuto teria visto um fio de sangue escorrendo pelo nariz do Uchiha mais poderoso de todos os tempos?

"Se você não vai ajudar então saia daqui", disse Kabuto, "Isso é um exame técnico médico, e não mais um dos capítulos do Icha-Icha, Madara".

Uma veia saltou na testa de Madara, que segurava o nariz com ambas as mãos, "Está me chamando de pervertido?"

"É normal sentir-se, huh, _animado_, com uma garota bonita", Kabuto falou num tom condescende, "Mas isso não pode estragar meus planos".

"Não pensei nisso, idiota", Madara tornou num tom irritado, "Você é o único que leu aquela porcaria do Jiraya".

"Como você sabe que é do Jiraya?"

"Chega", latiu Madara se afastando furiosamente. "Estou indo ver o Sasuke".

"Aproveita e toma um banho frio", aconselhou Kabuto jocosamente.

"Foda-se" grunhiu Madara, antes de bater a porta com um estrondo.

Kabuto suspirou dramaticamente, "Uchihas são pessoas sentimentais demais".

Olhou para seu 'objeto de estudo' ali na maca e sorriu, terminando de subir a camiseta, expondo o torso seminu da garota. Ele jogou a camiseta em cima do casaco no chão e quando voltou a olhar para ela, arregalou os olhos com surpresa ao olhar para a garota.

"Ora, ora, quem diria que por baixo daquele casaco grande você seria tão bem desenvolvida, Hinata-chan".

Hinata Hyuuga respirava calmamente, por enquanto presa ao doce e perfeito mundo dos sonhos inocentes. Pelo que ele sabia da sua personalidade (o que não era muito), a garota devia usar aquele casaco apenas para esconder o corpo, o que era muito simplório da parte dela, já que uma das maiores armas de uma kunoichi era certamente os seus atributos físicos. Homens já perderam guerras por causa de seios e bundas!

Ele a despiu por completo e pegou luvas, olhando para o corpo da kunoichi.

"Ah, Hinata-chan", ele disse em uma alegria doentia, "Sasuke é realmente um garoto de sorte por ganhar um brinquedo tão bonito quanto você".

* * *

******Continua...**

* * *

**N/A**:

_Bom pessoal, essa é a minha primeira SasuHina e ainda estou indecisa quanto a história. Deixem-me saber se vocês gostaram até aqui ou se a história está nojenta de ruim, okay? rs. Conforme o feedback eu continuo postando, ou se eu ver que ninguém deixou opinião eu a excluo e não posto mais. Please, eu preciso saber o que vocês acharam desse primeiro capítulo! Okay, chega de implorar, rs, obrigada a quem leu!_

_P.S.: A fic não foi betada, mas será em breve, daí eu edito e deixo tudo certinho pra vocês (: Então, please, relevem qualquer assassinato da lingua pátria aqui!  
_


End file.
